Capturing the Orrian Tome
Overview Summary #Infiltrate the Am Fah and eavesdrop upon the Am Fah, without being noticed, to learn the location of the Orrian Tomes sic]. #Capture the Orrian Tome from the Am Fah. #See Minister Jaisan for your reward. Obtained from :Minister Jaisan in Kaineng Center. Requirements :Factions character Reward :*2,500 XP Dialogue :"Always thinking of the people it serves, the Celestial Ministry has been creating Signets of Capture to help assist our citizens and make the capturing of skills effortless. Most unfortunately, however, the Orrian tome we used in the creation of these Signets was stolen in a raid organized by the Am Fah. My sources tell me that the Am Fah are holding the tome deep inside their guild hall; no doubt their leader recognizes the power it holds, and is keeping it close at hand. If you wish to serve Cantha, I suggest you capture the Orrian tome and return it to me that I may continue to produce Signets of Capture for all Canthan citizens. Well, at least for those who can afford to pay for them." Spoken Dialogue :Bandit 1: "Did you see the look on the face of the Ministry of Earth when he found out the Orrian tome was gone?" :Bandit 2: "It was priceless!" :Bandit 1: "I only wish I could have captured that look and shown it to all of our guildmates." :Bandit 2: "Those ministry fools never saw it coming, and even if they did, they could not have stopped the Am Fah!" :Bandit 1: "I only wish I could have captured that look and shown it to all of our guildmates." :Bandit 2: "I wish we could display the book in our guild hall. Think of how it would motivate the rest of our guildmates!" :Bandit 1: "I am with you on that one. I mean, why does the boss have to keep it at his side, anyway?" :Bandit 2: "Shhhh! Keep that quiet. The officers don't want us talking about its location." :Bandit 1: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's not like anyone could take the tome back from us." :Bandit 2: "Sure, but keep it down just in case someone is looking for it. You never know...." :Bandit 1: "Alright, alright, I get you. I'm off to guard duty. See you around." Reward Dialogue :"The Orrian Tome! You found it! You have no idea how dangerous this tome could be in the wrong hands... You know, I had my doubts about you, but it appears you aren't completely useless as some of my fellow ministers would have me believe. Now, I must get back to work creating more Signets of Capture." Follow Up: :Minister's Test Walkthrough Travel to The Undercity (the southern entrance northeast of Nahpui Quarter is closest). Once inside the Undercity go right, turn the corner, then head east. The quest marker will lead to two Am Fah Bandits talking. Do not attack them until the quest updates. After they are done talking, you may kill them, then proceed east. After passing Mina Shatter Storm and his group, you will come across two small groups of Am Fah accompanied by an Am Fah Leader. The leader will drop the Orrian Tome when slain. Take it back to the minister for your reward. Bug There is a bug in this quest that appears if the quest is failed by getting noticed by the Am Fah Bandits the first time through. The quest summary says to leave the area and come back to try again but even if that is done, the quest summary doesn't update anymore. However, the quest can still be completed as normal. Wait for the bandits to finish their conversation and start patrolling, then go after the Am Fah Leader. The Am Fah Leader can be found at the marked point on the quest map and he will drop the Orrian Tome. Picking up the Orrian Tome gets the quest back on track. Notes *It is possible to complete this quest by acquiring an Orrian Tome from another player without having to travel to the Undercity. Related Quest *Orrian Excavation - The Prophecies Campaign counterpart of this quest Category:Factions quests